underekfandomcom-20200215-history
Neutral Route
"I'll show them all the REAL meaning of this world." - Photoshop Kyleli Neutral Route is a branch of endings in UnderEK. A Neutral ending is achieved when neither the Pacifist nor Genocide requirements have been fufilled. At the end of the Neutral Route, Lusk defeats Photoshop Kyleli and escapes the underground by himself. Required Bosses * Torya * Justayus * Mykdyne * MettatonFlo21 * Asgore Believah * Photoshop Kyleli Optional Bosses and Minibosses * Willpstablook * Bearsly * Doggo * Dogi * Greater Dog * Mad Dummy * Royal Guards * Gemuffet * So Sorry * Glyde When Lusk battles Asgore, he mentions that Temagee is watching the battle from the sidelines. If Lusk gives Asgore mercy, Kyleli attempts to kill Asgore with an unavoidable ring of bullets. Temagee saves Asgore by pushing Kyleli to the side, causing the bullets to miss. Kyleli becomes furious, kills Temagee and smashes the glass jars containing the human souls. Lusk absorbs Temagee's soul and Kyleli absorbs the six human souls and becomes Photoshop Kyleli. If Lusk kills Asgore, he aborbs Asgore's soul. Kyleli smashes the glass jars and becomes Photoshop Kyleli. After defeating Photoshop Kyleli, Lusk escapes the underground with Temagee or Asgore's soul. Lusk then recieves a phone call from Sansronu explaining what happened after Lusk's departure. For a list of phone calls, see Neutral Route/Ending Quotes Neutral Endings * Torya Endings (Torya has been spared and Asgore has been killed) - Torya becomes the new ruler of the underground. She gives an order that any future humans to fall into underground must be protected. ** Betrayed Mykdyne Ending (Mykdyne was not befriended) - Mykdyne is fired and works at Sansronu's Hotland Hot Dog Stand ** Torya Ending (All plot pivotal characters are alive) - The monsters are happy with Torya's decision, Torya starts a school, and the monsters live in the underground with no problems. ** Exiled Queen Ending (Mykdyne or Justayus has been killed) - The monsters of the underground are angry at Torya and overthrow the queen. She goes back to live in the Ruins with Sansronu and Justayus, if he has not been killed. * Asgore Endings (Asgore is alive) - Asgore returns as king of underground and cancels the plan to obtain 7 human souls, due to the fact that they were all lost. Sansronu also mentions that Asgore wishes to thank Temagee greatly for saving his life. ** Betrayed Mykdyne Ending (Mykdyne was not befriended) - Mykdyne is fired and works at Sansronu's Hotland Hot Dog Stand ** Asgore Ending (All plot pivotal characters are alive) - The monsters are happy with Asgore's decision, Torya starts a school, and the monsters live in the underground with no problems. ** Exiled King Ending (Mykdyne or Justayus has been killed) - The monsters of the underground lose trust in their king and overthrow him. He goes back to live in the Ruins. Depending on Torya's feelings, she may ask him to leave or Asgore and Torya live together. * King and Queen Ending (All plot pivotal characters are alive, Mykdyne and Justayus have been befriended) - Torya apologises to Asgore and returns as queen of the underground. * Mykdyne Ending (Torya and Asgore are dead but Mykdyne is alive) - Mykdyne becomes the new ruler of the underground and decides that all humans shall die. * MettatonFlo21 Ending (Torya, Asgore and Mykdyne are dead but MettaFlo is alive) - MettaFlo21 hypnotises the underground with his new tv show and becomes ruler. * Justayus Ending (Torya, Asgore, Mykdyne and MettaFlo are dead but Justayus is alive) - Justayus becomes ruler of the underground for some reason... Sansronu does most of the work and the underground is improving. He cooks everybody spaghetti. * Dog Ending (Torya, Asgore, Mykdyne, MettaFlo and Justayus are dead but Lusk has not killed anyone else) - The Annoying Dog becomes ruler of the underground. He does absolutely nothing. * Leaderless Ending (Torya, Asgore, Mykdyne, MettaFlo and Justayus are dead and Lusk has killed at least one mini boss) - The underground has no leader and everyone goes crazy. * Alya Ending (Lusk aborted Genocide in Hotland) - Alya becomes ruler of the underground. Her attitude has improved and she evacuates the monsters to a safe place. * Secret Ending (Lusk did Pacifist until Good Time Sansronu, and killed him) - Sansronu is not there to make a phone call, therefore, they never find out what happens. Category:Routes